Cindy Quinn
Cindy Quinn is a news reporter in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Cindy Quinn takes the appearance of an average young female adult with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with an unbuttoned collar underneath a blue jacket. She also wears grey pants and black shoes. In Ultimate Conquest, Quinn wears a blue blazer over a shirt instead. Personality Cindy has a determined personality and won't be put aside when she has her mind on something as seen in Exclusive when she refused to stay out of danger in order to get a piece of the action. Cindy also has a passion for the truth and often sees the good in various situations. Powers and Abilities As an average Human, Cindy doesn't have any special abilities or powers but she does know journalism since she is a news reporter. Weaknesses Like any other Human, Cindy can be harmed or even killed by various elements. Biography When Cindy was 16 years old, she was traveling through the woods late at night when she was attacked by an alien creature. However, she was soon saved by Brandon as Freezefire. Enlightened by what just occurred to her, Cindy was inspired to take up journalism so that she can report on events similar to such. After becoming a reporter, she started following up on alien sightings. Around the time of Nomad's arrival on Earth, Cindy did an interview with Jack Thawne, the screenwriter for Moonlight Conquest, and a report on the Eastern European Charity in San Diego, hosted by Elizabeth Kowalski. She reported on the good Brandon did over there and how Elizabeth kindly responded to his actions. Shortly afterwards, an electric field surrounded the science facility in the city and Cindy got on a helicopter and reported on the situation. However, her pilot flew too close to the electric field and the helicopter began to crash. She and the pilot were then saved by Brandon as Agilmur and she presumingly continued to report on the story afterwards. Later on, Brandon and Sarah set up an all-exclusive interview with Cindy Quinn which lasted from "dawn to dusk". She was also accompanied by her camera man, Mike. However, the interview did not turn out as planned when Jeff Thompson intervened and attacked Brandon with his new robotic suit. When the trial against Brandon was underway, Quinn was there reporting the event, in person. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances Ultimate Hero *Exclusive *Trial by Ordeal Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest (First Appearance) Trivia *Cindy Quinn was inspired by Whitney Chang. *The reason why Cindy was introduced as a character in the series was to have someone to defend Brandon and act like an opposite to Jeff Thompson, who attempts to ruin Brandon's reputation through the media. *She is portrayed by Saoirse Ronan in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest. *She works with Bellwood News. Gallery Cindy UC.png|Cindy Quinn in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Exclusive.png|Cindy Quinn reporting with Mike in Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reporters Category:Live-Action Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters